If tomorrow never comes
by TheLadyTsubasax
Summary: "NO! Dammit Sakura open your eyes! Don't you leave me here dammit!" He cursed cradling her lifeless body."Don't you dare leave me…" His voice croaked tears spilling down his battered face. "I should have been the one to die! Not you! Not you dammit!"


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**SUMMARY:**

**"NO! Dammit Sakura open your eyes! Don't you leave me here dammit!" He cursed cradling her lifeless body, blood soaked in his hair and face as if he been in a war at the bloody sight.**

**"Don't you dare leave me…" His voice croaked tears spilling down his battered face. "I should have been the one to die! Not **_**you**_**! Not **_**you**_** dammit!"**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CLAMP AND ONLY CLAMP! HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS STORY!**

**If tomorrow never comes**

"Syaoran, hurry up! We're going to be late to meet onii-chan if we keep up at this rate!" Sakura complained softly, her hands on her waist and she released a faint exhale.

Syaoran, her husband stepped out of their house adorned in his stylish attire locking the door behind him. Her soft locks of auburn brushed her shoulders as her emerald eyes watched the tall, broad man with tousled, brown hair on front of their mansion. Being the Li heir had a lot of advantages - such as the looks her husband were gifted with. Yet it came with a price. Being the wife of the handsome Li heir also meant many women despised her very being.

With the power and money the Li heir possessed, the threats were quickly interjected and swept under the carpet. With powerful assets such as those, there was little he could not do.

"_Suminasen_ Sakura, I had to make sure everything was locked and secure" the amber eyed man sheepishly apologised striding towards the car and his wife whilst spinning the car keys in his hand. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm, you are forgiven Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura giggled earning one of her husband's infamous smiles.

"Shall we go now?" Sakura offered stifling the smile behind her slim hand, observing her husband's futile attempts to tame his wild chocolate locks - a Li family trait - using his hands as a comb.

"_H-hai_, Sakura" he blushed noticing his wife watching his effort.

Releasing a soft sigh she elegantly walked towards him to lightly ruffle his hair in a teasing manner.

"_Ne_ Syaoran kun, you know no matter how many times you try, you will _never _be able to tame that wild hair of yours" she joked smiling at her husband's facial expression.

"A-Ah, your right Sakura" he agreed smiling at the emerald eyed woman as he wound his arms around her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss. The sentiments of adoration and love towards his wife of two years overwhelmed. He had on many occasions proclaimed that he was the most happiest man in the world following his shamefully bashful attempt of proposing to his wife - at the time, his childhood lover.

"Eh!" Sakura squeaked pulling away from the kiss, tracing her hand over a small growing bump over her abdomen smiling.

"He's kicking again!" She beamed.

Sakura was now currently three months along her pregnancy. She literally glowed in delight at the thought of being a mother. Syaoran's eyes trailed towards her swelling bump. Placing his hand over it, he stilled for a moment or two.

_There._

Movement.

Movement from a growing life.

His heart swelled with joy bringing a new smile to his face, he was going to be a _father_!

"I'll drive today alright?" Syaoran announced unlocking the car when Sakura suddenly walked up to him from the passenger's side of the car, and claimed his mouth in a gentle kiss claiming his car keys from his weakened clasps and slipped them into her hand giving him a cat look. Syaoran gave Sakura a soft glare pretending he was angry. Taking no notice, Sakura merely beamed at her catch still dangling in her hands. Placing his hand on the side of her face, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Brushing his lips against her brow he whispered "Not today, _Hime_" and as quick as that reclaimed the car keys into his rightful grasp.

"_Ne_ Syaoran I won't crash the car!" She childishly pouted making her husband laugh. Despite the fact that she was soon to be a mother, Syaoran had always loved her childish attitude and bound of energy which she beheld like no other women he had come across in his life. She had made his life more worth living for, bringing him out of his cold exterior showing him the true meaning of life.

"Of course you wouldn't _Hime_" Syaoran joked using her pet name that he had given her when they were in their child hood.

"Syao-ran!" His wife whined, hitting his arm playfully as he started the engine.

"That's my name!" He sang setting the gear into reverse and gently pressed the accelerator. Pulling out of the driveway with expertise the two headed towards the main road leading them onto the highway.

As the two cruised along the highway Sakura began to discuss the various possible names for the baby with Syaoran - with of course, his occasional objection here and there.

A sudden weight began to press on his eyelids. A weight which beckoned him to close his eyes and rest. In an attempt to quench the odd sensation he squeezed his eyes quickly hoping it would give him some relief. His grip on the wheel tightened.

And then, for some reason...he felt…_light?_

Opening his eyes a sense of shock rocked his body.

_'What the-' _

Syaoran was staring at the back of his head.

He felt a cold sensation swallow his body, feeling his muscles tense and burn . Oh he was fine alright, but not completely. Let's just say that he wasn't looking actually through his eyes anymore, but more as if he was a ghost watching them from a different perspective from the back seat of the car. He watched the scene that had occurred just moments ago replaying before him.

He watched himself kiss Sakura's forehead stealing the car keys away from her. Syaoran couldn't help but feel a sense of jealously flood him, there was another man on front of him kissing _his _wife!

"_Don't be stupid Xiao Lang! That is you!" _he mentally reminded himself.

"Not today, _Hime_" he spoke once again, leaning back into the car seat. Syaoran felt a sense of déjà vu, and decided to just watch as he had learnt over the years there are no such things as coincidence but only inevitability. Knowing there was no way to be rescued from such a situation Syaoran settled back and watched curiously.

He watched as the other him on front of him grasped his wife's hands momentarily to reassure her that everything was going to be alright and how much he loved her and their unborn child.

The sound of a car's break tore the sentimental silence.

A car swerved towards the car.

Sakura screamed.

Syaoran swerved the car attempting to dodge the car, but despite Syaoran controlling the car's speed he failed to notice the two other cars plunging behind him…

He swerved to the right when suddenly the first car collided to the back of his, Syaoran turned the car's wheel instantly to the left hearing Sakura's petrified scream. Big mistake. The other car he had failed to notice hit the other side of the car causing it to violently tip.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed wrapping her arms around her swelling abdomen, tears streaming down her eyes.

'_NO!' _Syaoran roared in his mind, seeing memories of his proposal…their wedding…their unborn child!

Without a second Syaoran unfastened his seat belt, out of pure instincts lunged his body over his wife, shielding her from the impact of the crash with no time to react.

"Just be ok…" Syaoran whispered holding her close. "Just _please_ be ok…"

Until everything went black…

Syaoran stared at the scene that had play on front of him. Horror throttled his mind and body as he watched the car fly into their car. He watched himself and Sakura pass out watching their bodies thrashed against the force like ragged dolls...he watched as the car collided against his wife's head with a sickening crunch, her face torn and scared along with his other self.

Crimson blood drenched her clothes and face, it made him feel _sick _in the gut.

Drenching, blood was drenching.

As soon as it happened it was finished.

A hurl of horns from cars and screams exploded.

It was that _easy _to steal an innocent life.

Except in this car…it was silent…_dead_ silent.

He watched his other self's eyes groggily open.

He slowly turned his head to come face to face with his wife's lifeless body smashed against the glass. Blood soaking her clothes, hair no longer auburn but rouge.

Tears stung his eyes as he watched his other self-call his wife's name.

_'Sakura? Sa...ku...ra?'_

He watched as he reached towards Sakura uttering her name with a broken voice.

He saw fear and panic rip through his other self with no response from his wife.

He began to shout.

_'Sakura..!'_

He began to scream her name.

'Sakura!'

He screamed again.

'SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!'

Again.

And again.

He begged her to speak! To look at him! To breathe! To open her eyes! _Anything!_

But still no response…

"NO! Dammit Sakura open your eyes! Don't you leave me here dammit!" he cursed cradling her lifeless body, blood soaked in his hair and face as if he been in a massacre.

"Don't you dare leave me…" His voice croaked, hot tears running down his battered face. "I should have been the one to die! Not _you_! Not _you_ dammit!"

The car's scent was choked by the smell of raw blood. Syaoran turned away unable to look at his wife's dead body.

Her heart breaking scream engraved in his darkest thoughts…his child's death.

It happened _so_ slowly for him! He _saw_ the car veering its way before they did; he_ saw_ cars behind him. He_ saw_ _everything!_

A blinding light swallowed his surroundings...

_::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::_

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was back on front of the mansion.

A few feet away, he saw Sakura and his other self engaged in a sweet kiss.

_Sak...ura?_

_Did I just dream what happened?_

The other Syaoran parted from the passionate kiss with his wife and sighed in defeat.

"Alright _Hime_, you get to drive but just this _once"_ he spoke firmly to his wife's enlightening face.

"_Hontoe_?_Arigatou Syaoran kun_! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" She praised leaning in for another kiss, with Sakura this time pulling away.

"Hmm, you're welcome, _Hime_" he smiled leaning his forehead against hers…

Was the crash all but a dream?

With a heavy heart, Syaoran once again sat at the back of the car and watched as this time Sakura pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the highway.

"_Turn back! Turn back!" _Syaoran desperately cried in his mind, but of course they couldn't hear. Why was fate punishing him today? What had he done to commit this sin! All he could ask himself was _'why? Why let an innocent unborn child die? Why let Sakura die? Why?'_ He questioned every second of the fateful journey.

"Sakura is everything alright?" Syaoran asked as she got closer towards the end as she drove around the corner.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine I just feel a bit nauseous with the baby and all…ne Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you think I'll be a good mother?" She asked shyly with a soft blush powdering her delicate face. Syaoran momentarily glanced at Sakura's face with a soft smile grazing his lips.

"Of course you will" the other Syaoran spoke determinedly patting her knee.

"Arigatou Sy-SYAORAN! " Sakura screamed alarmed.

And it happened again. Syaoran watched as this time Sakura's body thrashed against the window but was slightly softened with the air bag's quick reaction. The familiar sound of the screeching of breaks and the haunting screams of his wife followed.

Syaoran's neck threw back sharply making a distressful snap against the window, blood spattered on the front seats. Their bodies thrashed and lashed against the impact..

But this time it was only Sakura that regained consciousness. Syaoran drew his eyes over to his other self-watching his eyes close. Syaoran sucked in a sharp breath, his jaw clenching.

He could feel his life was slipping. Slipping fast.

Blood dripped rapidly from his mouth.

His face purple and blue from the impact. Sakura leaned over to her husband wailing his name again and again, panick rising every second with no response from him.

Syaoran felt his heart shatter into a million pieces seeing his wife scream and wail on front of him.

'_She does not deserve this!'_

He sat there as her screams ringed into his ears, he closed eyes unable to see the heart breaking sight. Cupping his ear with his hands to mute her screams his body hunched over.

The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the air…

"Syaoran…" Sakura whimpered.

Hearing his name he opened his eyes looking at his wife's battered face, blood stuck to her hair.

"_Onegai_…_Ikanaide_! Syaoran…you're just sleeping _ne_? You'll wake up soon…I know you won't leave _us" _Sakura whispered hoarsely referring to the child and her, thr

eading her slim hands through Syaoran's chocolate hair sticky with blood.

And then blackness…

_::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::_

'_What's going on now?' _Syaoran cursed, seeing on blackness. He couldn't tell if he was closing his eyes or if it was just plain dark.

He could see_ nothing._

He lifted his hand in an attempt to test the darkness. He couldn't even see the outline of his hands.

"_Syaoran!" _Sakura's voice echoed, he was surrounded by darkness.

'_I'd rather suffer here then see her lifeless body'_ Syaoran cursed remembering her comatose puppet of a body. He begged the heavens that he would never have to see that again.

'_NO MORE!' _he yelled, a bright light illuminating the darkness. A blinding light sliced through the threatening darkness, piercing the shadows.

"Ngh!"

Syaoran raised his arms, shielding his eyes from the protruding light.

"I won't let Sakura die!" he swore to the light.

The light got stronger. And stronger till -

"Syaoran?" questioned a voice.

He reluctantly opened his eyes to see his wife waiting on front of the car exactly the way before the accident. He, on front of the mansion - keys in his hands.

"S-Sakura?" he stuttered his eyes wide, tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

She was_ right_ there! Standing before him _alive_!

"Yeeeessss?" she replied with a confused look on her face.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

He was happy, _so_ happy , but -

"Syaoran, are you alright?"she asked striding towards him. He couldn't take it any longer. In a heartbeat, he pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing her body against his.

"S-Syaoran! What are you doing?" she stammered taken back, her body rigid against his.

He inhaled her soft fragrance she always wore. He felt her warmth embrace him, her body heat…alive…breathing...

He swooped his head down enlacing her into a soft kiss, taking in everything about her. Sakura at first frozen gladly responded, moving her rosy lips against his. After the intimate moment they pulled away breathlessly panting for air, looking at each other's eyes.

Syaoran caressed her face with the back of his hand, the look of longing radiating from his eyes.

He knew this would be their last day together, he knew he wouldn't be here to see the birth of their son.

Their life together had come to an end.

"Syaoran? What has gotten into you!" she laughed breathlessly.

_Oh _God! How he loved that laughter instead of that haunting scream!

Yet…right now, looking at the radiant smile she wore he knew he hadn't wasted the years he spent with her. Not one moment he had share with her would he regret. _Never_.

"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke quietly feeling his heart twist.

"_Nani_?" She smiled turning to face him looking so innocent, unaware of fate's cruelty.

His hand balled into a tight fist. His jaws clenched.

"I love you" Syaoran whispered caressing her face, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Wakatteru yo_!" she beamed looking at Syaoran like any other day, lightening up his day with her smile.

Did she really know how by just smiling at him it made him _so _happy?

The woman he loved, Sakura.

And when he thought of all the happiness that she had given him, he could not ask for more. She was his all. His life.

"I know, I just feel like I don't tell you that as much as I should" he spoke twirling a strand of her caramel hair around his finger. Her face softened at this. Emeralds softened. She stared at him contently, leaning into his caress.

_But would me no longer here hurt her?_

"Syaoran…?" he held her tightly, breathing her scent one last time.

_Spring._

"What's wrong?" he remained silent, hiding his face only for a second before he answered her with his bangs covering his watering ambers.

_She smells of Spring._

Watching her proceed towards the car which sealed their fate.

_Sakura...don't you know I would do anything for you?_

_I would even give up my life for you..._

"Sakura" Syaoran called.

She turned around.

"Sakura, let me drive today…" he whispered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi you guys, for those who are reading my other current stories I'd just like to say so sorry for being so slow on updating and everything but exams are around the corner and I need to concentrate on them, so I will updating towards the end of this month on that. So this story yes it's a tragic ending! Syaoran in the end decides he will give up his life in order for Sakura and the child to live, I'm sorry if you didn't really get the plot but if there are any confusions don't hesitate to PM me.

I'd like to say a thank you to people who reviewed to my other stories on where I should check my punctuation and what not, so thanks! I also have 2 beta readers right now, so that should help my work be more precise. However I will need to upload the work which is not corrected and then once the beta-reader has gone through it then I will be able to update it and correct it :) I know it sounds lazy but I just don't have time, and most of the time despite me reading through I don't pick up the mistakes...

Anyways! Thank you for reading this one shot!~

TheLadyTsubasax


End file.
